At present, there is such a communication technology that terminal equipment may transmit feedback information to network equipment according to a receiving condition of downlink data after the network equipment (for example, a base station) transmits the downlink data to the terminal equipment. For example, if the downlink data is correctly received, for example, a decoding result is correct, the terminal equipment may feedback Acknowledgement (ACK) information (i.e., an example of the feedback information) to the base station. If the downlink data is wrongly received, for example, the decoding result is wrong, the terminal equipment may feedback Negative Acknowledgement (NACK) information (i.e., another example of the feedback information) to the base station.
However, in this communication technology, a time interval between transmission of the downlink data and transmission of the feedback information is a fixed value, that is, the terminal equipment may only transmit the feedback information on a specified time-domain resource, which seriously restricts transmission flexibility of the feedback information and influences transmission reliability of the feedback information.